Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Danke für das Logo, ich habs sofort eingebaut, und für den Tipp mit dem Monaco Beach Skin. Und, wie findest du meine bescheidenen vier Seiten, toll, oder? Na ja, schau mal von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, hier tut sich einiges in naher Zukunft!^^ --Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18:56, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da das Alarm für Waddle 8 hört sich fast so an wie Alarm für Cobra 11, könnte es da einen Zusammenhang geben? --Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:09, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: *hüstel* Gewiss ist sie gut zu lesen, aber selbst habsch sie noch nicht gelesen, werde ich aber bald mal machen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habsch mit Kirby nich so viel am Hut, ist irgendwie an mir vorbei gegangen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Zeichnest du viel?, na, musst du ja, denn ich denke mal, dass die meisten pics auf MUM von dir sind, oder!? Na ja, ich bin da nicht allzu begabt, bin irgendwann in der Grundschule stehen geblieben, mit meinem Niveau!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:18, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::# Sorry, dass ich deinen Namen bei Bild:Wiki.png vergessen hatte! ::::# Hmm, Chaos sind toll, oder?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:30, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Habsch dir vlt schon ma erzählt, aba ich schreibe, oder versuche gerade ein Buch zu schreiben, bin auch gut dabei, sieht gut aus, meiner Meinung nach, ist aber wirklich schwierig, lauter vergess ich etwas, was schon vorgefallen ist, da ich meinen ganz speziellen Schreistil hab, der sogar mich verwirrt, aber genau das will ich erreichen, ein wenig Verwirrung!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:34, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hä, was ist mit Englisch?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:35, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, wenn dann kann ich ja auch noch mal gegenlesen, und Verbesserungen ausführen, aber vergiss nicht die Vorlage:In Arbeit, ich erstell die gleich noch!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:40, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Kannst du bitte die Vorlage:In Arbeit verwenden, da die Vorlage:inuse nicht meinen gewählten Ansprüchen entspricht!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:53, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Accueil Momentan noch nicht, und um ehrlich zu sein, komm ich über die Woche eigentlich gar nicht so dazu, hier was wirkich zu reißen, Schule ist im Moment Stress pur, hier ein Test, da ein Test, und überall ein Test!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:43, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, also, könnte irgendwas mit Internet und Angelegenheiten heißen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:51, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, aber nach Mittwoch geht es wieder, da kommt wohl erstmal nichts mehr, bis nächste Woche. Aber für Morgen habsch schon ne Krise, bekommen Mat-Nat-Arbeit zurück, und ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht Wirtschafts- und Sozialkunde gewählt hab, irgendwie check ich da nix!!!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:58, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenns nur Mathe wäre, aba das ist ein giftiges Gemisch aus Mathe, Physik, Chemie und en wenisch Biologie. Und WiSo ist nich ganz so giftig, vor allem da die Lehrerin sehr viel besserin ist!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18:04, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Na dann, gute Nacht!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18:40, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Na dann, viel Spaß noch!!!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18:44, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Partnerschaft Bist du an einer Parnterschaft zwischen Chao-Wiki und MUM interessiert, wenn ja, kannst du ja den MUM-Banner hochladen, und dir das Wiki-Logo holen, aber eigentlich müsstest du das ja noch haben, oder!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:08, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Womit gehts los?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:15, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Thx a lot, have u uploaded the Chao-Wiki Logo in MUM?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:33, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::It happened some seconds ago, see here!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 17:36, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Merci!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 18:04, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Vergessen? Nee, ich vergess das schon nicht, nur im Moment habsch so meine Spellbinder-Phase, aber ich bemühe mich!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:04, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC)